Le Cauchemar des MarySue
by Aigue-Marine
Summary: Vous avez envie de vous venger des Mary-Sue qui envahissent les fanfictions? Venez lire et proposer des idées
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Hein, comment ça on n'est pas dans Pokémon?) Enfin, bon, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les Mary-Sue et que je fais ça pour rire (Enfin, « rire », ça aurait été bizarre si j'avais éclaté de rire en plein milieu de mon cours de français, mais bon...)**

**ATTENTION : Ceci est à ne PAS prendre au sérieux**

**Ne vous gênez pas pour reviewer et me faire des suggestions, et surtout, bonne lecture!**

**...**

Le soleil brillait sur Poudlard, comme pour souhaiter la bienvenue à la nouvelle élève de septième année qui avait quitté Beauxbâtons pour une raison qu'on ne peut pas connaître dans le premier chapitre mais, très certainement tragique. Elle s'appelait Mary-Sue Eva Julie Mina Elizabeth Liz Marine Elena Juliette Ann Sophia Black-Dumbledore-Potter-Rogue-Lupin-Malefoy-Weasley-Jedusor-Griffondor-Serdaigle-Gaunt

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et des yeux qui changeaient de couleur selon son humeur, le temps qu'il faisait, l'était de santé des carottes à pois bleus norvégiennes et plein d'autres choses que nous n'avons pas le temps de nommer. Elle était une elfe-sirène-Vélane-ange-loup-garou-vampire-métamorphomage avec un QI de 1 956 782 et des pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux de Dumbledore, Voldemort, Superman, Edward Cullen et les X-men réunis. C'était la plus belle de l'Univers et Angelina Jolie, Pamela Andersen et le fantôme de Marilyn Monroe la suppliaient à genoux de leur donner des conseils de beauté.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde -même Rogue- lança un « Oooooh! » parfaitement synchronisé.

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle s'appelait Mary-Sue Eva Julie Mina Elizabeth Liz Marine Elena Juliette Ann Sofia Black-Dumbledore-Potter-Rogue-Lupin-Malefoy-Weasley-Jedusor-Griffondor-Serdaigle-Gaunt, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mary-Sue.

Mr Rusard la porta sur son dos jusqu'au tabouret car tous les garçons (et même quelques filles) s'étaient mis à baver par terre à l'instant où elle avait souri, créant un lac au beau milieu de la salle.

Le professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête en souriant, tandis que Rogue était pris d'une subite envie de se laver les cheveux et de danser le tango avec Sirius Black (NdA : Bah oui, il est là, puisque Mary Sue est sa fille cachée... ainsi que celle d'une bonnne douzaine de personnages principaux, parce que je ne pouvais évidemment pas en mettre un seul) un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-_Aaaah, Mary-Sue! Tu es enfin revenue à notre époque! Comment s'est passé ton voyage au temps des Maraudeurs? _

-Très bien.

-_Fantastique! Mais bon, passons à ta re-re-Répartition :Tu as l'intelligence et la maturité des Serdaigles, la ruse et l'imagination des Serpentards, la loyauté et la patience des Poufsouffles et le courage et le talent des Griffondors. Mais, je crois que je vais t'envoyer à... _GRIFFONDOR!

Les Griffons applaudirent tellement fort que leurs bras furent inutilisables pendant une semaine.

**...**

Mary-Sue, qui avait été nommée Préfète-en-Chef, patrouillait dans les couloirs. Quand elle arriva devant l'escalier, elle ne vit pas la jambe qui se tendit devant elle et alla s'écraser trois étages plus bas.

Un rire diabolique résonna à ses oreilles.

Mary-Sue, paniquée, leva la tête.

Le cauchemar de toutes les Mary-Sue du monde était de retour...

Aigue-Marine!

**...**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Des idées pour vous venger de l'Envahisseuse qui gâche de bonnes fics? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour. Voici la suite du **_**Cauhemar des Mary-Sue**_**. Comme je l'avais dit, je prends les suggestions, alors, ****Mary-Sue Eva Julie Mina Elizabeth Liz Marine Elena Juliette Ann Sophia Black-Dumbledore-Potter-Rogue-Lupin-Malefoy-Weasley-Jedusor-Griffondor-Serdaigle-Gaunt va « accidentellement » tomber du haut de la tour d'Astronomie... *tousse* euh, bon, tout est à la génialissime JKR, sauf Mary-Sue, qui appartient à... tous les auteur(e)s qui ont déjà écrit une fic « Mary-Suesque »**

**Merci à ****Ewina****, ****queenvictoria-xx,****Zod'a,****Yelenika,****MissTako-chan,****Seamrag,****Shadow Of an Era****et****Pline84 ****pour les reviews.**

**...**

Depuis ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, Mary-Sue était inquiète, comme en témoignaient ses yeux d'un noir d'encre (ou bien c'était parce que les carottes norvégiennes étaient pourries, on ne sait pas) et tous s'inquiétaient pour elle, McGonagall lui avait donné congé de devoirs et Dumbledore lui avait offert sa paire de chaussettes préférée pour la consoler.

Malgré tout, elle restait très belle et avait toujours les meilleures notes de la classe, et le plus beau garçon (selon l'auteure) comme petit ami. Ledit petit ami et elle étaient justement

-Mary-Sue, appela Drago/Harry/Ron/Rogue/Sirius/Remus, son petit ami/frère/père/St Bernard baveur, tu vas bien?

Mary-Sue soupira (avec grâce, parce que Mary-Sue a de la grâce même quand elle constipée, aux toilettes)

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, chéri/papa/tonton/mon toutou : je viens d'une longue lignée de filles se reproduisant avec les personnages préférés de gens qu'on appelle « auteurs » mais, vois-tu, nous avons des ennemis mortels : les « lecteurs » et, quand une lectrice ou un lecteur devient aussi un auteur, il nous arrive de grands malheurs, et tel est mon destin tragique.

-Non, Mary-Sue! Je te protègerai! S'écria Drago/Harry/Ron/Rogue/Sirius/Remus, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas, chéri/papa/tonton/mon toutou, je suis condamnée...

-Ne dis pas ça, chérie/ma fille/ma filleule/wouaf! Je vais te protéger!

S'ensuivit une scène de déclaration d'amour larmoyante que l'auteure a censurée pour protéger sa santé mentale et la vôtre.

...

Mary-Sue était tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, en train d'observer les étoiles en pensant à son passé tragique (et secret. Parce qu'on ne peut vous le dévoiler que pendant une scène exagérément tragique et puis, honnêtement, on n'en a rien à faire)

Soudain, sans que la jeune, belle, intelligente et parfaite fille ne le remarque, une ombre s'approcha d'elle et la poussa.

Mary-Sue tomba, tomba, tomba et... heu ouais, elle tombait, on a compris, je crois.

Mais, au moment de toucher le sol, elle rebondit et... atterrit dans un chariot rempli de bile de tatou, que Rusard devait emmener dans les cachots pour le lendemain matin.

-AAAAAHHHH! MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE! JE SENS LE VOMI D'UN MAMMIFÈRE DU RÈGNE ANIMAL, DE L'EMBRANCHEMENT DES CORDÉS, DU...

-CA VA, T'ES INTELLIGENTE, ON A COMPRIS! S'impatienta Rusard.

Et, Celle-Qui-Savait-Reconnaître-Un-Animal-Uniquement-Grâce-Aux-Sécrétions-Visqueuses-De-Son-Foie se précipita dans la tour des Griffondors pour se nettoyer, tandis que le pauvre concierge essuyait les traces de bile derrière elle en jurant.

Et dire que le lendemain, il y avait un bal! (Note : Les Mary-Sues viennent souvent avec ce que l'on appelle « le saison des bals », qui équivaut à la saison des amours chez les animaux (quoique « période de fraie des morues » soit plus approprié), bref, Dumbledore est pris d'une soudaine envie d'organiser un ou plusieurs bals pendant l'année scolaire où l'on retrouve ladite Mary-Sue)

Elle prit six cent soixante-quinze bains (au point que ses cheveux avaient blanchis) mais l'odeur infecte de la bile de tatou ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Peu importe. Son petit ami ne la délaisserait pas pour ça, non? _Non?_

**...**

**Voila, prochain chapitre : le bal!**

**Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de publier ce chapitre, je vous offre ce petit bonus.**

***BONUS***

**Comment savoir si votre OC est une Mary-Sue? (S'applique aussi aux OC mâles)**

**Vous avez une crampe à la main à chaque fois que vous écrivez son nom, ou, au contraire, il fait trois lettres ou moins (3)**

**Elle est plus intelligente qu'Hermione Granger (3)**

**Elle effectue un voyage dans le temps (2)**

**Elle est une « Maraudeuse » (2)**

**Elle a des cheveux ou des yeux d'une couleur TRÈS inhabituelle (2)**

**Vous ne pouvez pas nommer un seul de ses défauts, si ce n'est qu'elle est **_**parfaite **_**(3)**

**Elle a un passé tragique (1)**

**Elle est la fille, la sœur, la cousine ou la petite amie de l'un des personnages principaux (2)**

**Elle a eu plus de Optimal qu'Hermione à ses BUSEs (3)**

**Comptez vos points. Si vous avez de 0 à 5 points, parfait, continuez comme ça, votre OC n'est pas une Mary-Sue. **

**Si vous avez entre 6 et 11 points, c'est très bien, même si votre OC a certaines caractéristiques Mary-Suesques. **

**Entre 12 et 16, faites attention, votre OC est presque un Mary-Sue! **

**Et, finalement, entre 17 et 21, votre OC est une Mary-Sue, vous devriez peut-être penser à lui trouver quelques défauts... mais ne soyez pas offensés par cette fic, surtout!**

**De 0 à 21 points, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW, SVP^^ **


End file.
